To be Wanted
by Naiira Harlow
Summary: Shusei Kagari was always alone, a latent criminal since his childhood. Before his death he remembers the one person who truly wanted him and the only person he'd ever love. SMUT and Character death of course, also Kagari might be a bit OOC.


Shusei Kagari stared down the barrel of the dominator. He was going to die, it was inevitable at this point. The gun morphed into decomposer mode. No one would find his body, just like no one would find Nori's from all those years ago. He didn't close his eyes, but he could still see the images flashing before him in quick succession. His mind remembered everything, completely and happily.

To be honest right now he was scared. If he had known what was after death, if he'd see her again, then perhaps he would have felt better. Just before the decomposer hit him, his wide eyes finally closed and the memories rushed back to him like a wave rushing over his soul.

!

!

!

"This is our new inspector, Inori Ryuuzaki." Kagari looked up at the woman who had just stepped into the office. She was quite lovely with pixie cut chestnut brown hair that had fringed bangs hanging just in front of her face. Her bright violet eyes moved curiously across the room at her subordinates. There was something about this new inspector that made Kagari uneasy.

The way she watched them, looked at them, as if she somehow understood their pain. It was odd and at the same time interesting. When her eyes met his, there was a bright sparkle that appeared, one of mischief that you didn't usually see in people with a safe crime coefficient.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Inori bowed her head, but when she stood back up her eyes were still fixed on him. Her breasts were large enough to push out of her white button up shirt and he wondered if that blue jacket would even button up over that bosom. Her body was like Shion's, absolutely perfect. Knowing his luck, she'd end up being a lesbian.

!

!

!

Kagari was stunned when he saw Inori standing outside essentially chugging a bottle of rum. He kept himself out of sight or so he thought.

"Aren't you supposed to have an escort to come out here Kagari?" Her smooth, melodic voice spoke with no slurs or indications that she had just been drinking.

"You gonna turn me in?" He asked, grinning to show her he was confident she wouldn't. She giggled and reached out with the bottle of rum, offering him a sip as she swirled the bottle around. He walked over and took the alcohol, brushing his fingers on hers ever so slightly. Her milky skin was just as soft as it looked. This would be the first time he really talked to her. She mostly kept to herself after all.

"I didn't think anyone but criminals drank anymore." He took a long swig. It was spiced rum, dark and caramel colored. It even had that rather seasoned taste to it. He wondered if she'd been saving it for a while.

"We are all criminals in our own way. The Psycho Pass just picks up the ones they believe are dangerous to society." She muttered, motioning for him to give her the alcohol. He passed it, watching her take a big swig. For some reason that was the hottest thing he had seen in a really long time. With most of the Bureau being males or in Yayoi's case, lesbians, it was hard to find someone just to mess around with. Inspectors were completely off limits, but Inori….

"You know staring is usually frowned upon." She was grinning, that sparkle of mischief glinting just behind her eyes.

"I am a criminal after all." They stayed outside and drank until the bottle was empty. The next day he found out he had been placed on her team. When he walked into the office she was there with a file in her hands. She handed it to him letting her fingers rest on the back of his wrists. For someone who looked so warm her hands were rather cold.

"Welcome to the team Shusei."

!

!

!

The first time anything happened between them they were just finished with a mission and Yayoi had already left them. For whatever reason they were alone in the office since it was late and Kagari began wondering why she was still there. Usually Inspectors got out of the building as soon as their shift was over.

"Don't you have to get home?" He asked curiously. Inori shook her head.

"I have no one there waiting for me and I wanted to finish up the paperwork for Ginoza." She muttered. She seemed utterly absorbed into her task. He approached her carefully, watching over her shoulder as she pressed the send button on her screen. When she stood back up, she came into contact with him, the back of her suit pressed against his sloppily tied tie. She must not have notice because she spun around quickly and pressed her ample bosom into his chest.

This close up he could smell her, a hint of some flower and something spicy that he couldn't place. It was exotic and enticing. He wondered if the look in his eyes mirrored the sudden lust he felt for her. They'd had a few close calls before, times when he got close and she'd pull away or the opposite. This time though she stayed still. There were no rules against them feeling anything, but acting on it could potentially make her lose her job. Then he wouldn't see that cute ass every day. Yet something about this made it impossible to deny that he had to have her. So he possessively gripped her waist, pulling her flush against him and slammed his lips hard onto her plump soft ones. They were like clouds, pillows of smoothness that melded perfectly with his own. When he broke away she pulled him back, yanking him down with the help of his loose tie. That meant she was agreeing with this right? She pulled away rather quickly and slicked down her hair before turning to the door. Ginoza was coming down the hall. He followed her out and they nodded at the inspector as they passed. Something in the inspectors eyes changed when he looked at Inori. Was that…longing? When they were out of sight she turned to face him.

"So, your room then?"

!

!

!

Today was another stressful one and like other days similar, there she was, sitting on his bed waiting for him. He practically attacked her with kisses. She chuckled, knowing what his squad had gotten into. For safety he had been switched off her team and he missed her terribly. When she was around he felt invincible, powerful. Maybe it was because of all the times they'd fucked, the multiple times he'd seen such a strong girl in such a compromising position…that made him feel like a warrior.

"No sweet talk this time eh?" She asked, her voice already heady from her need. He slid her jacket from her shoulders and immediately began unbuttoning the rather tight white shirt. Her lacy white bra peaked out from beneath the folds of cloth. Her fingers too were beginning to remove his jacket, his tie, his shirt. He moved his lips along her jawbone, her silky skin tasted like heaven. When their lips finally met both of them were already topless. He had been extremely impatient to have her, to be with her in the most primal way possible.

"Was today so bad?" She asked in between kisses.

"Everyday is bad, that way you'll always be here to make it better." He mumbled against her lips, pressing a quick peck to the plump pink lower lip. Her hands rubbed down his chest and stomach coming to rest on the hem of his pants. She yanked the belt away, rubbing the base of her palm against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Then let's make this the best day ever." She purred. He let his hand travel up her skirt to rub against her inner thighs. He felt the silk of her panties brush against his fingers. The gasp that escaped her lips gave him great satisfaction. His lips smashed sloppily against her skin. He nipped and sucked at any flesh he could find with his mouth. She moaned against his flesh, rubbing his bulge harder until he couldn't stand the strain. His hands retracted from within her skirt and held her toned waist as he unzipped the back of the tight blue fabric. He was desperate, positively desperate to have her. He'd thought about it all day and he would take as little time as possible to see her lying bare before him.

She unbuttoned his pants, the sound of the zipper sliding down was like music to his ears. He breathed a sigh of relief as his member sprung free. He gazed at her body up and down, analyzing the white silk surrounded by black lace of her panties and bra. She pulled him down closer so he was pressed flush against her before pressing her eager mouth back to his. This was bliss, a bliss that he had never been allowed to feel.

He had been labeled a latent criminal from the time he was five and got locked up before he even knew what sex was. In the facility they treated him like a dog, a creature that only had a right to live at their say so. When he started getting urges he could never act on them, not even when he became an enforcer. So now, with the most amazing woman in the world, he could have as much sex as he wanted. It was instinct that told him what to do, how to move against her so that she made the most pleasing noises.

Her bra was unclasped by her rather nimble fingers and she pulled back only to fully remove it, discarding it on the floor. The feeling of her naked breasts in contact with his own chest made him warm all over.

"On the bed this time Shusei, I think we might have been heard last time." She whispered softly against his ear. He nodded in agreement as Nori took out the bobby pins keeping some of his hair back. She pressed a kissed to his earlobe. He held fast to her hips, rubbing circles over her thighs with his thumbs. She slid down, pushing him away for a few moments so she could reach his boxers. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the tent he was pitching. He caught sight of her tongue licking her upper lip. Her thumbs moved beneath the waistband of his boxers and she slowly began to yank them down. When his dick finally bobbed free he grunted as the cool air made a stark contrast to his warm body.

He had little time to think before her hand had wrapped firmly around his girth. Another grunt escaped his lips as she ran her fingers up and down his shaft, squeezing lightly from base to tip. It was dry but it still felt good. In a moment she'd probably…his thoughts were cut off when he felt something warm and wet press against his tip. His breath caught in his throat as her hot breath fanned over his genitals. Then her mouth was upon him and the cool air was replaced by the wet heat of her tongue. He groaned, digging his fingers into her hair as she began to suck and bob her head in tandem. Her teeth lightly grazed against his skin causing just enough friction to send his head into the clouds. That warm wet muscle was swirling around his manhood with a force she shouldn't be able to possess.

"N-Nori…" He stuttered, his voice husky as he groaned. Nori was amazing with her mouth, with her tongue. God, it made his head spin the way she worked herself around his dick. He released her hair and she pulled away. His body was already covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"If I make you feel that good I can only imagine how much fun we'll have later." She whispered, her voice hoarse with need. Nori slid back up allowing her skin to rub against his. He couldn't contain himself much longer, his body was fighting off the urge to just take her. But she had done him a service by giving him a blow job so he had to return the favor. So he lifted her back up onto the bed and pulled her legs forward until her lower half was hanging off the edge. He practically ripped the silk underwear off as he removed them. There was no time to play around. Her violet eyes were watching him, her hands stroking his hair. He placed his head between her legs, holding onto her thighs to keep her steady as he made a long, languid lick to the already slick folds. Nori moaned, her muscles contracting beneath his fingertips as she attempted to move within his grasp. Another lick and her whole body seemed to tense up. She was already so wet, did she even need foreplay? He moved two fingers up and buried them within her wet heat. Another moan escaped her lips. He licked and assaulted her clit while his fingers explored her from the inside, moving in and out at a slow yet pleasurable pace. She attempted to keep quiet as he continued, beginning to move his fingers faster and faster within her. One of her hands was removed from his hair as she covered her mouth. They couldn't make too much noise, it would make the other enforcers suspicious. One hard suck to the right spot made her whole body squirm. Still holding tight to her thighs he began to suck on that one spot as his fingers moved faster. She bit down on the skin of her palm in attempts to muffle the noises of pleasure erupting from her throat. A few more minutes and her vision went white, the glory of it making her shiver beneath him. He moved immediately to her lips, now even more plump and red than before. They kissed hard, passionately as he rubbed his lower region against the slick folds. The heat coming from her made him lose his breath.

Without another moment of hesitation he entered her. He drowned out his own grunt of pleasure by touching his lips to hers once more. He stayed still, his body simply enjoying having her close. Enveloped in her, consumed by everything that was her, here he felt peace.

"Shusei…please." She gasped, her voice strained but sultry. He moved, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in, hard. Nori moaned, her body arching close to him. He repeated the process, slowly moving into a rhythm as he got faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin became more prevalent, the joyous coupling becoming more desperate as they joined over and over again. The friction was intense, the heat rising within both of them like a volcano ready to blow. Shusei went harder, yanking her leg up over his shoulder. He literally pulled her waist off of the bed, standing up while she hung from him. His hips pounded hard against her, reaching deeper within her. She was biting her bottom lip in attempts to keep from screaming. He was grunting, his voice as quiet as he could make it. In this position he wouldn't be able to muffle the noises with his mouth.

"Shusei…I…I'm gonna…" The voice was barely contained, he knew she wanted to be louder and if they had been able to he would have loved hearing her scream his name. The heat and friction of her body was sending him over the edge too.

"N-Nori…" He grunted and she exploded, her body convulsing, the glory of her release caused a vice like grip on his shaft. He followed soon after, pulling out only to watch his seed spray over her chest. It looked amazing splashed on her porcelain skin covered with sweat from their exertions. Somehow they were able to find the energy to clean up before laying down together on the bed. They usually faced away from one another but this time she kept her breasts pressed up against his back, her arms around his waist. Those fingers ghosted over his stomach as she rubbed relaxing circles into the skin.

"I need to tell you something Shusei although you have no obligation to respond." Her voice was as calm as it usually was so he had no reason to be tense. That and the glorious movements of her hands almost made him melt. She was a very good masseuse.

"Go ahead." He spoke, letting her know it was okay to actually say what she needed to say.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about us, about this. Tell me, what do you think of me really Shusei? I'd like to know." Her tone was smooth, relaxing. He felt it lulling him to sleep.

"You are a great inspector, a sex goddess, and probably the best masseuse in the world." He purred. Nori chuckled, kneading the toned muscles of his chest now.

"Hmmmm….nothing else?" She sounded curious, but only slightly.

"Not anything else I can think of." He muttered.

"I love you." The words sprayed from her mouth but they didn't seem forced like you would imagine. In fact that one phrase sounded like an everyday utterance that she would use. Yet the meaning of those words was what struck him. What was he supposed to say? His whole body tensed up.

"I think…maybe you should leave." He whispered. Nori got up without question and began gathering her clothes. He watched her slowly and calmly get dressed.

"I'm sorry." It was the first time he had ever uttered those words and meant them. When Nori turned to face him he could see her just barely within the shadows of the room. She was smiling, but her eyes were glossy with sadness. He'd never seen her that way before. Despite the emotion in her eyes, her body gave nothing away.

"Forgive me Kagari, but I wanted you to know even if you didn't feel the same. I don't want to regret anything." That was a strange thing to say. His heart felt heavy all of a sudden as if he had done something wrong. As she walked to the door he got the urge to call her back, to pull her into his arms and just hold her. Yet he did nothing as she left without another word. Alone in the dark he held tight to his covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

!

!

!

She didn't avoid him which was strange. You'd think after he said nothing to her admission to love that she would stay away from him as much as possible. Things were completely normal though, she'd interact with him at work like usual and after a stressful day she would still show up in his bed. It was like nothing had happened and yet he couldn't think of anything but her admission of affection. He couldn't look at her the same way anymore. Nori looked more beautiful somehow which made it so hard not to give in.

When he really thought about it, he didn't know how he felt about Nori. All he knew was that when he saw her now his heart raced, his muscle's tensed up, and his whole chest felt like someone had it in a vice grip. He'd always found her attractive but this was too much. He worried about her now, scared about leaving her unprotected on missions, and he hated seeing her anywhere near Ginoza who was obviously in love with her.

After one of their fucking sessions he finally snapped at her.

"If that's how you see it, perhaps you should monopolize me." She answered to all his constant yelling about Ginoza and Kougami. After that he avoided her. What was he supposed to do about all of this? How could he make this go back to normal?

!

!

!

It was a cliché night, the rain pouring down in sheets. Nori and Kagari were paired off together for once and that made him feel much more at ease. He could protect her no matter what. They moved about quietly, dominators out. Nori was soaked, her short chestnut hair hugging her face. God did she look sexy when she was wet. Kagari too was pretty wet, his hair had to be slicked back to keep it out of his eyes. She motioned for him to move forward and they turned a corner.

"This is the PSBCID, come out with your hands up and lay down on your stomach." She had her dominator aimed at man with silver hair. Beneath him was a body still streaming blood. The body was that of a woman who was still in her nightdress, her long blond hair strewn out on the ground around her. Those lifeless eyes were staring at them without seeing. It was the hostage the man took in desperation. The killer turned around, his shifty eyes moving from Kagari to Nori and back again.

"Hands up and lay down on your stomach." She repeated, her dominator trained on him. The man grinned evilly and a shot rang out through the night. A gun, the man had a real gun. It was still smoking when Kagari saw it. The muzzle had been aimed at him, so why didn't he hurt anywhere? His eyes widened as he realized the truth. Nori was standing in the line of fire, her arms outstretched to catch the bullet at all costs. She fell, her body crumpling to the ground as if in slow motion. Kagari roared and discharged the dominator on the person who had just destroyed everything. The shot hit perfectly in the man's chest. He expanded, bubbling up until his whole top half exploded sending splatter all over the alleyway.

Desperation tore through him as he dropped the only thing that could defend him and literally crawled to where Nori lay, unmoving, against the wet asphalt. He gathered her into his arms and pressed an ear to her chest. She had no heartbeat. There was blood pooling all over her pristine white button up shirt and running into the street.

"Nori? Nori wake up baby." He whispered, unable to find the strength to accept what had really happened. She'd stepped in front of a bullet for her. Even if she had tried to shoot the man, Kagari would have been dead and Nori wanted to protect him. Her life was worth so much more and yet she had sacrificed it so he could live.

"Nori…please Nori…" Was he actually crying? The choked sobs stuck in his throat were foreign, and yet they were there. Yayoi came running around the corner, her dominator out and ready until she saw them. Her gaze moved from the recently exploded criminal to the young enforcer holding the limp body of his Inspector in his arms. She didn't hesitate, moving to his side and pulling out a shot of some sort. The needle pierced Nori's skin and a rasping noise escaped her throat. She was alive!

"She's still in the red Kagari, we need to get her immediate attention." Yayoi looked down with worry at Nori who was breathing in a rather shallow manner. Her skin was beginning to become sickly and gray. Kagari stood and gathered her in such a way that he wouldn't jostle her too much. With Yayoi hot on his tail, the two rushed to get Nori medical attention.

"I love you too." He whispered against her forehead, pressing a kiss to the cold skin there. He could have sworn he saw her smile, the slight sliver of violet eyes beneath those eyelids sparkling with something close to adoration.

!

!

!

They hooked her up to so many machines that Kagari could barely see her enveloped in all the plastic. Ginoza came by often but Kagari refused to leave until she woke up. Pops and Yayoi had to literally drag him out a few times just to eat and shower. He slept at her bedside, his hand holding hers. The heat gave him comfort that she would awaken again.

The doctors said she was shot in the heart, the left arterial wall was completely torn open and one of the valves was heavily damaged. Even with their technology it was a difficult surgery and they weren't sure she'd make it. As of that night she'd been in a coma with no signs of waking up. Kagari didn't give up hope, that smile he had seen when he was running in the rain, surely that meant there was some chance that she'd come back to him.

He constantly berated himself for not reacting fast enough, for not protecting her like he should. It just so happened that Kougami came to visit about a week after the incident, his cold stare fixed on anything but Kagari. He sat on the opposite side of the bed, watching the monitors that insisted that the woman laying there was still alive.

"No changes?" He asked. Kagari shook his head, gripping her hand tightly with his own. The Inspector sighed, reaching up to brush some of the chestnut bangs from her face. It wasn't like it mattered, there was some sort of plastic device covering her eyes that was supposed to monitor her sleep.

"Yayoi told me what happened. I guess you are blaming yourself pretty hard right now." The berating wasn't helping but Kagari nodded anyway, his eyes fixed on the sallow skinned hand clasped in his.

"She stepped in front of that bullet fully aware of what would happen. To do such a thing is not very like an Inspector but it's just so her." Kougami continued. Kagari just listened, he didn't have anything to say really. The inspector sighed.

"Look Kagari, I know this is painful but the doctor just told me some rather bad news. I need to know if you are ready for it." Kagari tensed up uncomfortably. What could he have to say? Was she not going to wake up?

"Tell me." His voice was hoarse from lack of drinking. Kougami looked stern as he gazed down at Nori's limp form.

"The surgeon tried his best Kagari, but there is irreparable damage done to her heart."

"They could get her another one…I'd give her mine." Kagari didn't care how sentimental he sounded at the moment, besides Kougami had pretty much always known about their interactions.

"I don't think you are understanding what I'm saying Kagari. She's far too weak to get a transplant and her body will take weeks if not months to recover enough for another surgery. She has a day, maybe two, before her body shuts down from the damage. I know you tried, but Yayoi should have left her. The adrenaline she used to revive her caused the harm. She was dead from the moment she was shot with that bullet. At least now you might have some time to say goodbye." He didn't want to, but Kagari burst out into tears. He was scared, frustrated, and horribly upset. Kougami stood from his chair and walked around to place a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

This was pain, true suffering like he had never known. He'd never been this attached to someone in his entire life. No one had cared about him the way she had despite their extreme difference in rank. And now she was going to die. She wouldn't be there on those stressful days when all he wanted to do was explore her body, she wouldn't be there when it was late at night and he had a bottle of rum waiting to share with them all. The thought made his heart sink. He'd talked to her so much, opened up to her truly and fully.

"The doctor said he could wake her up and manage the pain if you want to say goodbye." God those words, they were painful like hundreds of spikes sticking into his skin. Without hesitation he nodded weakly. The inspector left for a few moments. Kagari waited. A man in a white coat and glasses entered the room and placed a syringe into her IV. He pulled the plastic mask off of her face and slowly removed the tubes from her throat. She started to cough near the end and Kagari stood, leaning over so he would be the first thing she saw. Her violet eyes became visible and for a moment she seemed confused.

"I'm dead." She whispered, her voice clipped and scratchy. She seemed resigned to the fate like it was nothing. Her eyes were dimmed but still bright like far away stars that glimmered in the distance.

"No, no you aren't Nori." Kagari whispered. His cheeks were still streaked with tears. She turned to Kougami who told her the truth, everything that had happened…and she smiled.

"I see, Yayoi was always much kinder than she let on." She turned her head to the door and one by one the members of Unit One came to say goodbye. All the while Nori kept a smile on her face, staying strong for the others as many of them cried. After all of them had left it was Kagari's turn.

"Why?" He asked. She knew what he was talking about.

"You know that it was either you or me Shusei and even if no one else does, I place value on your life. That's why I saved you. I was being selfish because I didn't want to live without you. Now you have to live with this, I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet and weak. She reached up and he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly within his.

"No one has put their life over mine." He muttered.

"To me, your life means more to me than anything else. I do love you after all even if you don't want to hear it." She shared. Shusei sighed, this would be the last conversation he had with her and it killed him.

"How am I going to live without you?" He asked her, his voice choked as he attempted to hold in the tears in front of her.

"It's going to be okay Shusei, it doesn't feel like it now but you'll forget me in time." She was actually still smiling.

"If I say I won't ever forget you will it offend you?" He asked. She giggled, actually giggled at his comment.

"That would please me very much, I just don't want you to be in pain." Now he could see the sadness behind her violet irises. She was upset, it was obvious. Kagari moved the machines around so he could lay on the bed with her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He felt horrible, his heart was breaking knowing that soon she would be gone.

"I love you too Nori. I should have told you every day from the moment I realized." He'd never say it again, not because he didn't want to but because it would hurt to say those words to anyone but her. She had cared for him despite the fact that he was a latent criminal. Everything she had done for him had made him feel wanted for once in his life. He wanted to say so many things to her, spend so many days with her. The pain of losing her was practically unbearable. It felt like he had been shot in the heart.

"That is the most beautiful gift you could have ever given me." She whispered against his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He leaned up and allowed her chapped lips to touch his. When they broke apart she was crying.

"I'm so scared Shusei. I don't think I can be strong anymore." He held her tight to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks too.

"It's okay Nori, I'm scared too." He continuously kissed her tears away, trying to get her to relax for a little while. They laid there together, snuggled in each other's arms trying to get all of the things they would ever need to say into one conversation. The more they talked the more Nori seemed to relax. A few hours later, she was fighting sleep.

"You can't sleep yet, please don't go yet." He was desperate to keep her with him, to keep her alive. She smiled brightly in sadness.

"You'll have to let me go eventually and I'm just so tired." Nori's eyes mirrored the regret he felt.

"O-Okay." He fought the urge to break down in front of her. He reached over and turned off all the machines. She'd be alive for a bit longer on her own so he found himself kissing every inch of her face. He whispered how much he loved her, how much he enjoyed her life, and exactly how much she changed him for the better.

"Thank you…Shusei…" She closed her eyes and he watched the heart monitor. For a moment it beeped steadily and then the machine completely flat lined. He screamed, breaking down into a million tiny little pieces.

!

!

!

The blast hit him full force. He didn't even have time to feel the pain of the shot. But his consciousness was warm, like it was being held tightly in someone's arms. He saw nothing until a bright light expanded over his vision. Someone stood within the white nothingness. The woman gazed at him with nothing but love within her eyes. Her chestnut hair was as short and shimmering as it had been in life, those violet eyes shining brightly like stars.

He never dreamed that he'd end up in the same place as her, but here she was, her arms outstretched to take him. He ran to her, enveloping her smaller, slighter figure in his arms. She placed her hands onto his shoulder blades and gripped tightly to the back of his shirt. Her warmth was real; the weight of her pressed against him was real. She was actually there.

"Welcome home Shusei."


End file.
